1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sensors, and more particularly, to a self-powered sensor that may be used in devices or structures for transporting persons or things.
2. Related Art
Vehicle safety devices are designed to protect the occupants of a vehicle. A safety strap or harness may hold a person securely to a seat while a vehicle is moving. A lap belt and/or shoulder harness may prevent an occupant from striking the interior of a vehicle in the event of an accident or when the vehicle suddenly stops. While statistics suggest that there is a higher rate of survival when occupants remain in their seats, safety belts are not universally used.
In some instances, occupants may not realize that their safety belts are not engaged. In some vehicles, a safety belt anchored to a driver seat is monitored. When a clasp does not engage the ends of a driver's safety belt, a warning may issue. Some monitors require that power be sourced to the driver's safety belt to detect when the safety belt is engaged. These monitors may not be used with other safety belts or active restraints due to wiring costs, wiring harness limitations, or electrical load limitations. In some systems it is impractical to wire removable vehicle seats. Therefore there is a need for a self-powered system that may monitor safety restraints.